


Why did it have to be you?

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, discussion of age of consent, it's 16 in Kansas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex angsts over the fact that he's fallen in love with someone six years younger than him.</p><p>Prompt by <a href="http://darkphoenext.tumblr.com/">darkphoenext</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did it have to be you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murf1307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/gifts).



Lex was drunk.  Very drunk. It had been an attempt to stop thinking about Clark Kent, and well, it hadn’t been one of his brighter ideas since he was still thinking about nothing other than one Clark Kent. Sixteen year old farm boy with eyes that were just too fucking blue.

Lex drained his glass and looked balefully over at the bottle on his desk. It was almost empty. It didn’t even look like there was enough for another full glass. He grabbed the bottle and drained the last of it.

What had even started him drinking? Oh right, Clark had come to drop off produce and then come upstairs to talk to him. Lex had already been in a self deprecating mood, and so Clark handing Lex a picture of himself (it was one of those wallet sized photos that you get far too many of when you order school pictures) had been the exact opposite of what he needed. Clark had bumbled his way through saying that he wanted Lex to have one of the pictures cause well they were friends and he hoped it didn’t come across as self centered. It was so endearingly Clark and Lex had accepted the picture, which he had been staring at since Clark had left. Lex didn’t understand how Clark looked so good in the picture. No one looked good in their school pictures. Except for Clark Kent apparently.

Lex looked at the picture again. “Why did it have to be you?” Lex sighed. “I could have fallen for anyone but it had to be you. A teenage farm boy from middle of nowhere Kansas.”

He tossed the picture onto his desk, then immediately regretted the decision and picked it up again. “Look what you do to me,” Lex muttered at the picture. “I can’t even put down a picture of you.”

Lex tightened his grip on the picture crumpling the edge of it a bit. “It would be helpful if you actually looked like every other sixteen year old.” But no Clark managed to look like he was in his early twenties. He’d looked twenty when Lex had met him two years ago. Back when he was, you know, _fourteen._

Clark was jailbait. No- Lex shouldn’t think of him like that, Lex *couldn’t* let himself think like that. Thinking like that would imply that Lex was going to actively pursue Clark. Which he absolutely was not going to do. Even though Clark was now above the legal age of consent. Lex had absolutely not spent several hours reading through the entirety of Kansas’ consent laws.

No Clark belonged with Lana. Or Chloe. Or literally anyone other than Lex. Lex who was six years older than Clark. Lex who was hopelessly in love with Clark.

Lex let out a long breath, setting the picture down on his desk again. This time he left it. He stared at the picture sadly for a moment longer before pulling himself unsteadily to his feet.

Not really trusting himself to make it all the way up to his bedroom, Lex staggered over to the couch and dropped down onto it. The couch was just as good a place to pass out.


End file.
